Innocence's stupidity
by Lockerz
Summary: Sophie can do nothing but reflect after Ken Barlow breaks the news the Webster family and Sian have been fearing for so long but Sian's there to give her the support no one else can, in a way only she can.


**Sorry it's a little late, been away since Friday so I only got to watch the episodes today. Short but very sweet. Set after the episodes on the 22nd of July in which Ken Barlow breaks the news to the Webster family about James' involvement in the scam.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the ideas for the content.**

* * *

><p>"He called me stupid, Sian," Sophie hissed as she turned around in the stairwell to gaze down at the blonde. She blinked a few times before grunting and turning away again, scaling the next step.<p>

"Soph, he's jus' dead angry," Sian implored, trying to grab Sophie's hand as she moved around the banister at the top of the stairs. "Ya know he don't really mean it," She added as she moved after the brunette into the bedroom. She heard a scoff escape the younger girl's lip as she moved toward the window and forced her hands back into her hair.

"But he ain't wrong!" Sophie snapped as she turned to look at Sian over her shoulder, her nostrils flaring ever so slightly. "I trusted him, Sian. I trusted that, that-" She stammered for her words, trying to find a phrase or word that could possibly add up everything James had done to them. In the end she just made an angered noise and moved toward the bed. Sian breathed out as she watched the brunette move and slump down onto the bed.

"Soph, you're not the only one!" The blonde insisted as she stepped toward her girlfriend, moving to her knees before the brunette. Slowly, Sophie looked up and met her gaze. Much to Sian's delight a smile graced Sophie's lips. It didn't matter the girl was probably forcing it to please Sian at this moment in time.

"Yeah but I stole, Sian, no one else stole!" The brunette whispered as she rubbed at her neck, trying to look anywhere but Sian's eyes.

"Babe," The blonde whined as she cupped her girlfriend's face and leant up to press her forehead to the arch of her nose.

"Thank you, for stickin' up for me down there," Sophie breathed as she ran her hand up Sian's bare arm, a wider smile gracing her lip this time.

"Soph, I know there are times when I do need to stick up for ya," Sian replied as she rose to her feet and took a seat next to the brunette, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Ya doin' et way too much lately. I don't even know where my backbone is no more," Sophie groaned. "How could I be so stupid, Sian?"

"Soph, it weren't just us,"

"Yeah but as my dad said, he lured me," Sophie murmured as she took in a deep breath. Sian sighed and leant over to peel back the sleeve of Sophie's grey hoodies that she was holding over her hands. Once done  
>Sian slid her fingers into the brunettes and brought the intertwined limbs into her lap.<p>

"What good is it doin' us to reflect, Soph? It's bin done an' all now, nowt gonna change that," Sian told her as she brushed her thumb over the back of Sophie's hand in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "As I  
>said, he was dead polite an' seemed proper genuine. He fooled Ken Barlow didn't he?"<p>

"S'pose," Sophie breathed as she turned her head, moving her hand up to brush Sian's ponytail down over her shoulder before pressing a kiss to her cheek bone.

"Now, why don't ya let me take ya out on bus an' we can go see Harry Potter," Sian offered as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and gave her a tight hug.

"I don't really fancy goin' out Sian, p'raps we could jus' watch a movie on the laptop?" Sophie murmured as she moved to lay back, letting out a deep breath.

"What d'ya wanna watch?" Sian said happily as she rolled onto her front, gazing down at her other half.

"W'as that film we brought other day?" Sophie asked as she looked back at the blonde.

"Juno?"

"Yeah, tha' one," Sophie said softly as she closed her eyes, moving her hand up to rub at her cheek.

"You get comfy an' I'll go get it," Sian whispered as she moved over to press a tender kiss to her girlfriend's lips before moving off the bed and toward the door.

"Sian," The sound of her name stopped her in her walk and she turned to gaze at the brunette who had spoken from her place on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, ya know that, right?" Sophie asked as she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Yeah, I know an' I love you too," Sian said as she gave one of her cheeky smiles then disappeared out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, guys! Review if you like (: Would be much appreciated, though I think a really sweet moment for these two would be even more appreciated.<strong>


End file.
